Our Unforeseen Reunion
by Nomi's Secret
Summary: Months after Klaus is killed and as everyone is picking up the pieces of their shattered lives someone new moves to town. While normality is returning to Mystic Falls, an old college friend of Alaric's causes quite a stir. Alaric/OC.


**Our Unforeseen Reunion**

_Summary- _Months after Klaus is killed and as everyone is picking up the pieces of their shattered lives someone new moves to town. While normality is returning to Mystic Falls, an old college friend of Alaric's causes quite a stir...

_A/N- _My first Vampire Diaries fic, so please be kind with me! Okay, this is set like three/four months after everything with Klaus and all that. Everything will be explained in due course so just bare with me! This is going to have pieces written in both 1st and 3rd person. The first person being written solely from the OC's perspective, I don't want to say too much in case I give stuff away. Read and review please!

_Disclaimer_- I do not own any concept of Vampire Diaries.

_The crafty smoke that made us choke  
>But we didn't give up hope<br>It's just the simple ways, of getting paid  
>The carelessness of running away<br>I wish I'd stayed  
>I wish I'd stayed<br>I wish I'd stayed_

Ellie Goulding- Wish I'd stayed

_Okay, so a few years ago I stumbled upon the town of Mystic Falls, a town with a rich civil war history and something else. It was built on top of a vent of magic and energy that attracted many faces over the years. _

_The story that follows is a confusing one, the bits and pieces that are not in a first person account are made up from what I learned afterwards and with help from the people involved. Those people have been through more than anyone ever deserves, I mean it when I say this; they are truly the salt of the earth._

_Emma. _

**Chapter One**

Elena Gilbert sat next to her long term boyfriend, Stefan, as he drove them to school early on Tuesday morning. Her long hair was straight as usual and they were talking about the school dance that was supposed to be held at the end of it week.

"'Ric say's it's been pushed back till the end of next week. He said it's something about the lighting," she told him while watching the houses drift past them. She carried on, "though I think it's gonna be pushed back further. The council hasn't even come up with a theme yet, ordered any of the food or got enough chaperones."

Stefan chuckled lightly and sent a loving sideways glance to her, "that's because you're not on the council this term."

She shrugged pretending not to have noticed it and watched the March sun light up the street, "well the last one was a bit of a disaster. I'm surprised everything went as well as it did considering Klaus showed up."

"I'm surprised that 'Ric recovered. Damon expected him to die."

"We've got Bonnie to thank for that," Elena sighed. That reminded her, she had better get in touch with her friend to figure out where they were meeting. It was Bonnie's first day of school since everything had happened before Christmas.

Stefan turned onto another street as they headed up to the high school. Her fingers tapped away at the touch screen cell phone she had in her lap. At her feet there was her school bag that contained all of her school books and other stuff that women carried around with them. She set the cell down when she'd finished and a few minutes later there was a ping and she read the message.

"Where's Bonnie meeting us?"

Elena stated reading the message again and placing it in a pocket of her bag, "at the parking lot. She'll be sat at one of the benches avoiding the crowd."

Stefan nodded without saying a word. The events of a few months ago had taken them all by surprise and they were lucky to survive. It was still taking its toll on them. Bonnie hadn't been well enough to leave her house until a few weeks ago.

They passed a white panelled house on the left side of the street. Elena watched warily, someone new was moving in. That meant someone from out of town, otherwise they would've heard someone talking about it. There was a large removal van sitting at the end of the front lawn and a few burly men were unpacking furniture and taking it up the path and porch steps before going into the house itself. The van could only just have started unloading.

"Huh, I wonder who that is," the man next to her mumbled as he continued to drive past, occasionally glancing at the house in his rear view mirror.

In front of the van there was a grey off road vehicle which had taken a beating or two over the years. It looked like a Land Rover but then again Elena didn't know much about cars. Two of the doors were open and so was the trunk. She could see cardboard boxes sitting on the sidewalk next to it.

_-OUR-_

They met Bonnie at the bench she'd told them about. She was sat clutching her books right to her chest while watching the people who were going to class. Matt and Caroline were standing up next to her. Matt had finally gotten used to the idea of Caroline being a vampire after she'd saved his life and he'd been able to think it through. Caroline waved excitedly at them, the sun caught the scar running down her neck. It was a reminder of how close Klaus had come to killing her. Elena hugged both of the other girls while Matt and Stefan stood awkwardly next to each other.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked the smaller Bonnie.

She shrugged and smiled, "I'm good, I think. It's nice to be back."

"It's nice to have you back," Caroline gleamed. Her cheerfulness had taken a while to return but she had been the quickest of them to recover.

Together they made their way to their first class, biology, but Matt had sports so he left them quickly heading to the gym while they carried on down the corridor. They talked quietly about the dance, what had happened since Bonnie had been gone and the new job going down at the Grill.

"Hey, do you guys know who's just moved in? Down on Fell's Lane?" Elena asked once the conversation had gone quiet.

Bonnie shook her head but had nothing to say.

The blonde haired girl shrugged, "number 67? I heard that'd been sold a few weeks ago but I don't know who's moving in."

"Yeah, that one," Elena pondered. They came to a halt outside their room, "it's someone from out of town then."

Stefan wondered, "Shall I get Damon to take a look while we're in class?"

His girlfriend shook her head causing her cascade of hair to ripple, "No. I don't want him going anywhere like that on his own."

"It's probably just a couple or something from the city who want to come live somewhere with lots of history," the witch suggested logically.

Elena nodded. She glanced up from the PVC floor just outside their classroom to see Alaric rushing past them at a fast walk. He gave them a quick smile before passing them by. His limp had almost gone now. They hovered outside the biology lab, the bell hadn't gone and half the class wasn't even there yet. They continued their conversation.

"Oh!" Caroline started excitedly, "we can go over and say hi after school! And we can take something, like our parents used to when someone new moved in. It'd let us see who it was without coming over kinda creepy."

"Okay then," Stefan confirmed. He checked his watch, "you guys can go over tonight and give them a pie or something."

"A Pecan Pie!" She shouted almost to herself.

The male vampire rubbed at his ears as they rang out in anger at the volume of her voice. He carried on, "while Damon and I go grab some blood from the bank."

"You guys are running low already?" Elena questioned.

He shrugged, "It is Damon. What more can I say?"

She nodded, "okay, so are you guys coming back to mine after school then we can go over on our way to the Grill?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bonnie smiled as the bell rang above them.

They shuffled into class and took their seats.

_-OUR-_

At four o'clock the three girls arrived at the Gilbert household. Elena was currently flicking through the pages of a cookery book looking for the recipe to Pecan Pie because Caroline had remembered that she had no idea about how to make the damn thing. She knew it tasted nice and had pecans in it but that was about it.

Her and Bonnie were sat on the breakfast stools and leaning on the marble island in the middle of the kitchen. They were talking and chatting normally.

It's been so long since things were anywhere near normal, Elena thought as she found the right page in the deserts section of the heavy book. She carried over to where the other two girls were sat. They began collecting ingredients and equipment from all the way around the kitchen.

Jeremy watched them for a few minutes. They tried to fathom out how to convert ounces into grams desperately until Caroline took the flour and just poured out as much as she guessed they'd need.

"We could always add more later," she told them.

The teenager at the door laughed as he saw Bonnie and Elena's glare at Caroline behind her back. All eyes shot to him then, he dumped his bag at the back door along with his muddy shoes before saying anything.

"Hey guys, hi Bonnie," he paused before saying her name.

"Hey," she smiled at him softly.

"I'm gonna go hang out in my room if you need me," he told Elena and quickly left the downstairs part of the house choosing to retreat to his bedroom and laptop for the time being.

The girls continued to make the pie allowing Caroline to measure up all the ingredients which she did gratefully. Within twenty minutes the pie was in the oven and the girls were covered in flour and pecans. Elena and Caroline cleaned themselves up while Bonnie tried to move a pecan with her hand. It shook momentarily before rolling back onto its side.

"You'll get your powers back soon," Elena comforted her with a smile as she dried her hands with a hand towel.

Caroline prompted a group hug just as Elena's aunt, Jenna, came in. She was carrying a heavy shoulder bag that contained her laptop, various books borrowed from the college library and her latest assignment that had to be completed by the end of the month.

"Hey guys," Jenna greeted them as she dropped her bags in the lounge and made herself a cup of coffee. She saw the mess that they had created and the group hug dissembled, "Having fun?"

They looked down at the mess on the counters and the floor. Bonnie and Caroline looked awkwardly at each other as Elena explained.

"Yeah, we're baking a pie."

"A pie?" she laughed, "who for?"

"New person who's just moved in on Fell's Lane," Bonnie told her with a smile.

She nodded, "okay then. Are you feeling better?"

The brown skinned girl nodded with a sigh, "much better, thanks."

Suddenly, Caroline's cell began to blare out a song and she answered it sheepishly. She wandered off into the hallway to have her conversation in private.

"What about you?" she asked the older woman.

Jenna shrugged, "I'm okay, I'm better at least. How's 'Ric?"

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other wondering who was going to answer. He was still their history teacher and friend so they saw him at school and when he was out but that was about it. Neither of them was willing to give a definition of his emotional state a month after he'd broken up with her.

"You know what, I shouldn't have asked that. I should be busy getting over him," she stated tucking her long, blonde hair behind her pale ear.

Caroline came back into the room before anyone could reply, "sorry guys, but Matt wants to meet up so are you okay dropping this thing off by yourselves? Please?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "sure. You go and meet Matt, have fun."

She jumped excitedly, grabbed her stuff and left, "thanks!"

"Shall I call Stefan to come with us?" the Gilbert girl wondered as she got her cell out ready to call him. She didn't want to go over to a house without a vampire to back her and Bonnie up if something went wrong.

"What, you're not going to ask me?" Jenna started as she grabbed a can of Cola and popped it open. She took a few gulps from it, "I can drive you guys there then drop you at the Grill."

Bonnie and Elena exchanged a look.

"Oh come on, you two know that I need a life outside of studying!"

The teenagers relented and allowed her to accompany them to the house. Jenna went upstairs to sort her stuff out and say hi to Jeremy while the girls kept an eye on the pie.

"It's not that bad. Like I said, it's just going to be someone completely harmless." Bonnie smiled over at her.

The other girl sighed, "I hope you're right."

"Stefan, Damon and Caroline are only a call away if anything goes wrong, so there's nothing to worry about," she reinforced her point with stony resignation.

She laughed, "Okay, okay. I know you're right."

Bonnie broke her determination and smiled widely, "good."

The timer on the oven bleeped generously and they packed up the pie in a box ready for it to be delivered. Jenna hurried down the stairs and they grabbed their jackets and pulled themselves into her car.


End file.
